1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a host unit case of a personal computer and particularly to a built-up type host unit case of a computer.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
The host unit case is employed to receive electronic devices such as a main board, hard disks, optical disk drives, floppy disk drives and power supply device. Usually, the host unit case is set up with an unchangeable structure. The composite type host unit case has prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,236 and Taiwan Utility model publication No. M258544. U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,236 discloses a computer chassis and Taiwan Utility model publication No. M258544 discloses a host unit case to meet specifications of ATX and BTX.
Following prior art which is belonged to a further type for the host unit case is made available for being disassembled into several parts before being set up as the host unit case. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 468811 discloses a host unit case for an industrial computer. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 490120 discloses a composite computer chassis. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 474423 discloses a computer chassis free from aid of hand tools. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 490120 discloses a composite type computer chassis. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 531142 discloses a composite type computer chassis assembly.
Further, the computer chassis free from aid of hand tools disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 474423 provides the front and rear cover plates, which are pivotally joined to a bottom plate with head pins, two frame plates for a big floppy disk drive, which are pivotally joined to the front and rear cover plates, and a cover plate for a small floppy disk drive is assembled to a frame plate and is fixedly hung to the bottom of frame plate for the big floppy disk drive. Further, four L shaped plates are fixed at four corners of the bottom plate to be joined to the two cover plates firmly. Finally, two lateral cover plates are hooked to the lateral sides of the preceding structure and fastened with set screws after the main board and the power supply frame being mounted to the preceding structure to complete the whole assembly of the computer chassis. The parts of the computer chassis are packaged separately such that less space is required for storage.
However, parts of the preceding prior art are so many and divided into several part groups and it is inconvenient to pick right parts during setting up the computer chassis such that it is hard to gather the parts before assembling and it takes a lot of time set up the computer chassis.